<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm More Important Than Your Homework by Stellar_wo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123625">I'm More Important Than Your Homework</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_wo/pseuds/Stellar_wo'>Stellar_wo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutty One Shots of Wilbur/Techno [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, No Lube, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Top Wilbur Soot, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_wo/pseuds/Stellar_wo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno squeaked but lay comfortably as he spread his legs open, he looked up at Wilbur pleadingly. “Please just put it in me. I haven’t been able to get your cock out of my mind since I fucked myself with my toy. I want you so bad..  I don’t care if dad hears I just want your cum in my ass now.”</p><p>Wilbur seemed taken aback by Techno’s plea. Wilbur pulled got up and took off his pants and underwear. He leaned back on the bed and agonizingly slow, pulled off Techno’s shorts.</p><p>Techno’s hole was already clenching as he bucked his hips. “Put it in me Wilby.. ‘M don’t need prep.. I already did it to myself earlier.” Wilbur groaned at the childlike nickname and the sight of his little brother shaking his ass for him. Wilbur hummed as he teased the hole, pressing his tip against it. “You want me that badly, huh?” Techno bucked his hip once more before nodding his head rapidly. </p><p>tl dr; homework is not important, only sex (jkjk stay in school)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutty One Shots of Wilbur/Techno [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm More Important Than Your Homework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI I DON'T REALLY LIKE HOW THIS TURNED OUT BUT I FEEL BAD FOR NOT POSTING FOR AWHILE SO HAVE IT-<br/>This really isn't connected to "Bratting For Your Attention." but it still has the same concept of Wilbur/Techno as siblings so eueueeu</p><p> </p><p>I also got a bit lazy at the end so forgive me..</p><p>~This is their personas only!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys layed lazily on the couch as their legs were intertwined. Phil was in the kitchen cooking while humming a soft tune. Wilbur was scrolling on his phone as Techno was on his laptop writing a report for his science class. Wilbur let out a yawn as he nudged his leg in between Techno’s thighs.</p><p>Techno squeaked at the sudden intrusion, “Wh-what are you doing?” Techno whispered yelled in panic as Wilbur slowly began sliding his leg against Techno’s ass. “I’m not doing anything. Just keep doing your homework” Wilbur muttered boredly as he didn’t spare a passing glance at him. Techno huffed in frustration as he tried to concentrate on his report.</p><p>His hands trembled as he typed, Wilbur’s leg stayed positioned directly on his ass. Techno’s breath hitched as he contained the urge to grind himself against the leg. Wilbur lifted his eyes from his phone and stared at Techno smugly. “What? Having a hard time not harassing my leg to pleasure yourself?” Wilbur questioned with a tilt of his head.</p><p>Techno whimpered quietly at the harsh words as his dick began hardening. “Don’t tell me you're getting off of me berating you?” Wilbur asked exasperated. “I can’t help it! You’re making this hard” Techno cried out as he gestured at the rising cock expanding in his shorts. Phil’s humming came to a stop as he shouted, “Boys? What are you two up to?”</p><p>Techno flinched subtly when Wilbur glared at him harshly, “Nothing dad! I’m helping Techno with his science work but he keeps complaining!” Phil hummed in satisfaction of the response and the sound of chopping began to ensue again.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, and the glares between the two brothers. Wilbur finally let out an annoyed groan and removed his leg away from Techno. Techno let out a sigh of relief until Wilbur spoke,“You ruined our fun and just for that I’m not touching you for the rest of the day.”</p><p>Wilbur’s eyes narrowed at Techno when he rolled his eyes. “So disrespectful.” Techno frowned at Wilbur. <em>‘Not my fault you decided to mess with me, while I was doing homework..’</em> Techno thought bitterly as he glanced down at his dick.</p><p>It was still standing tall and proud. Techno eyes ticked in annoyance as he closed his laptop and gently placed it down on the table. He got up and went to his room to take care of his problem. Not caring if Wilbur seemed to notice. Not caring if Wilbur disapproved of him touching himself. He just needed to get off.</p><p>Techno deemed that he would not take off his shorts as he pleasured himself. It was too risky having a full on masturbation session with shorts off when dinner was almost ready. Besides the two could just walk into his room uninvited. Techno sighed in frustration as he climbed onto his bed.</p><p>He slid his hand against the side of his bed until he found the small vibrator that seemed to always save him in situations like this. He opened his mouth and coated it with his own saliva before laying on his back only to quickly shove his hand in his shorts and underwear to place it inside himself. He clenched around the small toy and whined.</p><p>Techno took his hand out of his shorts and moved his hips to move the toy inside him. Techno crossed his leg on top of the other to get the toy deeper inside of him and moaned when it did.</p><p>He continued the process of moving his hips while letting out quiet moans and cries. Techno flipped onto his stomach as the pain of his shorts tightening had gotten worse. He slowly began grinding into his sheets, the toy sliding inside and out of him with every movement.</p><p>The feeling of rubbing against his sheets made him erupt with high pitched moans that forced their way out of the back of his throat. Techno stuffed his face on his pillow to try and conceal them as his thoughts drifted. He began thinking of getting caught by Wilbur, what he would do if he saw Techno like this. Techno whimpered into the pillow as his body began trembling at the thoughts.</p><p>His bun had become disheveled and undone, his face was red, he was a drooling mess and he was practically humping the bed like a cat in heat. Techno’s thoughts then become swarmed by excuses he would tell Wilbur and Phil if they happened to walk in on him. None of the excuses seemed plausible as his head was all mush at the erratic movements he committed to his bed sheets.</p><p>“Techno, food’s ready!” Phil called out. Techno bucked his hips against the sheets one last time before shouting. “Coming!”</p><p>He came inside his underwear and immediately regretted it. Techno grimaced at the sticky feeling in his shorts as he panted. Techno waited a few moments to calm his breathing before he took out the toy inside of him. It took another few moments for his head to clear up and process what he had just done. When he sat up, he clumsily threw the toy to the side of his bed, underneath his covers.</p><p>Techno stumbled out of his bed and wiped the drool from his mouth as he made his way out of his room. He shakily wobbled into the dinning room. Not caring for his appearance as he sat down uncomfortably. Phil placed soup down in front of him and smiled, “You look like a mess, Techno”</p><p>Wilbur made a hum in agreement as he looked at Techno expectedly to explain himself. Techno blinked lazily at the two as he opened his mouth to speak. He cleared his voice before speaking, “Uhm, I-I’m just tired and stressed from working on science..”</p><p>Phil patted Techno’s head before sighing, “Well make sure to sleep good tonight. Wouldn’t want you falling asleep in school, alright?” Techno nodded his head as he brought the spoon full of soup up to his lips. Wilbur stayed silent as he ate.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After Dinner, the three washed their dishes and bid goodnight. Techno was up and awake typing and finalizing his science work until his door opened. Techno blinked and glanced up. Techno squinted at Wilbur from his bed. He opened his mouth to speak until Wilbur shook his head telling him to stay quiet.</p><p>Techno bit his lip as he watched Wilbur walk up to him. He pressed Techno against the wall as he slowly closed the laptop, “Wha- Hey I don’t know if I even saved my-” He was cut off by Wilbur forcefully kissing him.</p><p>Wilbur lowered himself so he was sitting on the bed, his hand sliding to hold Techno’s. When Wilbur pulled away, Techno stared at him dazed. “I thought you said you weren’t touching me tonight?” Wilbur smiled, “Well, that’s what I thought until I saw you at dinner. You were a mess and I know exactly what you did.” Techno gulped in nervousness, “Ohh yeah?”</p><p>“Of course,” Wilbur glanced at the spot Techno hid his secret toys. Techno flushed red as Wilbur continued, “I know that tired expression you get when-” Techno gripped onto Wilbur’s hand, “Don’t say it aloud..” Wilbur raised an eyebrow at Techno. “Why have you been misbehaving all day? First you interrupted us, then you rolled your eyes at me and now you’re cutting me off from finishing my sentence.”</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry Mr. Control freak.. I forgot you like being in control of every single thing..” Techno said before he could stop himself. Techno’s eyes widened in realization on what he said as he glanced at Wilbur. Wilbur smiled bitterly at Techno.</p><p>“So that’s how we’re gonna be now, huh? I was thinking of your punishment making you cry for your climax, but now you’ve pushed me.” Wilbur sighed, “I’m going to fuck you until your breathless.” Wilbur murmured as he grabbed the laptop, got up and placed it on Techno’s desk.</p><p>Techno blinked before finally registering what Wilbur said, “What- You can’t be serious. We can’t do that..blow jobs and hand jobs are different from actually having sex..” Wilbur ignored him as he walked back to Techno and began to fondle him. Techno whimpered as he immediately melted, he leaned into the touch. He meekly spoke, “Wilbur I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my voice down.”</p><p>“Well that’s good isn’t it? You want dad to hear you screaming for my cock? You want him to walk in on us as I fuck you? You want him to fuck you too?” Techno gasped at the mention of his father. His dick shamefully hardened as his face lit up. “I knew you had a sibling thing but I didn’t think it went as far for your own biological dad, you’re so fucked up Blade.” Wilbur chuckled and Techno trembled as the hand wrapped on him went faster.</p><p>“I guess I’m pretty fucked up too for getting hard at my little brother humping my hand though.” Wilbur reasoned with himself as he pulled his hand away from Techno’s dick, knowing he was about to come. Techno’s eyes brimmed with tears as he bucked his hips in a desperate attempt to get Wilbur to finish him off, “Why did you pull away? I was so close..” Wilbur manhandled Techno aggressively into a lying position.</p><p>Techno squeaked but lay comfortably as he spread his legs open, he looked up at Wilbur pleadingly. “Please just put it in me. I haven’t been able to get your cock out of my mind since I fucked myself with my toy. I want you so bad.. I don’t care if dad hears I just want your cum in my ass now.”</p><p>Wilbur seemed taken aback by Techno’s plea. Wilbur got up and took off his pants and underwear. He leaned back on the bed and agonizingly slow, pulled off Techno’s shorts.</p><p>Techno’s hole was already clenching as he bucked his hips. “Put it in me Wilby.. ‘M don’t need prep.. I already did it to myself earlier.” Wilbur groaned at the childlike nickname and the sight of his little brother shaking his ass for him. Wilbur hummed as he teased the hole, pressing his tip against it. “You want me that badly, huh?” Techno bucked his hip once more before nodding his head rapidly.</p><p>Wilbur slid inside and Techno couldn’t stop the choked up moan that left his mouth. When Techno bottomed out from Wilbur’s dick, Wilbur pulled out and slammed back fully in. Techno gasped at the rough pace Wilbur went. “Wi-Wilbur I don’t think I’ll- I ca-can keep mmmm- my voice downn~” Techno slurred out as he was pounded into.</p><p>“That’s alright. I thought you didn’t mind dad hearing you?” Wilbur questioned without slowing his pace. He loved seeing Techno a mess because of his dick. “Well yeah but I-I don’t know what’ll happen if he does see us.” Techno cried breathlessly when Wilbur gripped onto Techno’s hips roughly.</p><p>“Have I told you how much I love your little cries..?” Wilbur questioned trying to distract Techno from his thoughts. Techno whispered ‘no’ softly in an attempt to conceal his voice from breaking into sobs.</p><p>“Well, I love the noises you make. I love how tight you feel around me even after I’ve fucked you so many times” Wilbur whispered, his hold not letting up. “You’re gonna bruise me if you keep holding me like this..” Techno whined out.</p><p>“Yeah but you’d like that anyway. Getting bruised after taking cock from your older brother.” Wilbur thrusted in Techno again, not giving him a chance to talk back. Techno moaned again as Wilbur’s dick rubbed against his prostate.</p><p>“Wilby- Wilby please hit there again!” Techno asked childishly. “You always get so cute and needy when I hit your special spot.” Wilbur teased as he grinded his hips back to meet the spot the younger wanted. “You like it right here? You’re clenching around me so tightly.”</p><p>Techno nodded his head as he jumbled his words out, “M’yeah love it there.. love it.. feels so so good.” Wilbur smiled, “Hmm yeah? You like being dicked down by my cock.” Techno’s stomach tightened at the words, “Wilby I’m gonna cum.. ‘M gonna cum..”</p><p>“So soon?” Wilbur asked as he bucked his hips to get deeper in Techno. Techno breathe hitched as his voice cracked, “Yeah.. yeah I can’t hold it anymore.. Wanna come so bad for you.. I feel so good..”</p><p>Wilbur smirked as he wrapped his hand around Techno’s hard dick, “Well come then.” Techno needily pulled Wilbur into a kiss to conceal his high pitched moan as he came. Wilbur pumped his hand steadily, making sure to coax all of Techno’s come.</p><p>Techno pulled away and panted, Wilbur thrusted in and out until he finally came. “You’re making me so hot” Techno whimpered out weakly as he was filled up. “Well you enjoy getting your ass filled up by my cum anyway..” Wilbur consulted with a triumph smile.</p><p>“Why were you bugging me anyway, when I was doing my homework?” Techno questioned tiredly as Wilbur slowly pulled out. Wilbur’s face became serious in the matter of seconds, “I’m more important than your homework, Techno.”</p><p>Techno’s face flushed, “Oh..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>